


OVERWATCHERS

by MusicTules



Category: EXO (Band), GOT7, SEVENTEEN (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Angst, Bullying, Chatting & Messaging, Gamers, Gay, Homophobia, M/M, Multi, Nonbinary Character, Overwatch - Freeform, Sexting, Smut, Video & Computer Games, chatfic, everyone is literally soft for tae, text, they all love him alot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-08
Updated: 2018-03-02
Packaged: 2019-02-12 07:35:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 14
Words: 12,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12954432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MusicTules/pseuds/MusicTules
Summary: kooking: y'all tryna play overwatch?Orjeon jungkook just wanted to play overwatch with some of the coolest kids in school. He didn't expect to gain more friends in the process and fall for those weird kids in his music theory class,(Study Buddies redone)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi hello this is study Buddies redone. I wanted to apologise because alot of the content in the last one was similar to Cyan on Wattpads kiwi story. My intention wasn't to copy and I'm sorry if it came across that way. I'll try my best to make sure something like that doesn't happen again. But enjoy! This will be edited later lmao

**kooking** _has added_ **agustdick, whoresuck, yamjune, suckjin, taev** , _and_ , **jimjams** _to_ **OVERWATCHERS**

 **kooking** : yo y'all tryna play overwatch

 **agustdick** : who tf are you

 **kooking** : a young one trying to know if y'all tryna play some overwatch

 **taev** : man fuck overwatch that shit wack

 **taev:** COD is where it's at

 **whoresuck** : nah you tripping

 **whoresuck** : halo is where it's at

 **agustdick** : if you still like the halo franchise after the newest game

 **agustdick:** you going straight to hell

 **jimjams** : dick boy right. Fuck halo. Destiny is really where it's at

 **yamjun** : NAH NAH NAH NAH NAH NAH NAH HOLE THE FUCK UP

 **yamjun:** HALO SET THE STAGE FOR DESTINY HOW YOU GONNA LIKE ONE BUT NOT THE OTHER THAT DON'T EVEN MAKE SENSE

 **jimjams** : simple yams

 **jimjams** : halo

 **jimjams** : sucks

 **jimjams** : ass

 **yamjun** : see what we not gonna do is disrespect halo in my good Christian home

 **jimjams:** see what we not gonna die is pretend like the halo plotline not repetitive and overdone

 **yamjun** : all game plot lines are repetitive and overdone

 **suckjin:** I like mmorpgs

 **agustdick:** yikes we got a weeb up in here

 **suckjin:** bitch what

 **whoresuck:** I'm also a huge fan of the Assassin's Creed franchise I haven't played the newest game yet tho

 **agustdick:** the newest game is the goat

 **whoresuck:** I'd appreciate your opinion but you don't like halo

 **agustdick:** HALO IS GARBAGE

 **yamjun:** any of you guys play Castle Crashers tho

 **jimjams:** I LOVE THAT GAME

 **agustdick:** yeah it's a simple gameplay style something you can enjoy with friends or family

 **agustdick:** like no matter how shitty you are at games you can't fuck up in Castle Crashers

 **suckjin** : I think the characters and art style are cute

 **taev:** lmao let's play castle Crashers instead

 **whoresuck:** it's like four players tho

 **yamjun:** I thought it was six?

 **kooking** : UM HELLO OVERWATCH

 **jimjams:** listen b I'm not bout to play overwatch with a bunch of people I don't know

 **kooking** : you must not get out much huh

 **jimjams** : nope but I do get a lotta dick

 **agustdick:** you can get this dick ma

 **jimjams:** word?

 **agustdick:** word

 **whoresuck:** nah b fuck outta here wit dat gay shit

 **kooking:** my name's jungkook. Can we play overwatch now?

 **taev:** as in jeon jungkook that wears pastel sweaters that say babe on em to music theory?

 **jimjam:** jeon jungkook who deadass look like a lil rabbit?

 **kooking** : lmao yeah das me

 **taev:** ZAMN ZADDY

 **jimjam:** HOW YOU BEEN

 **kooking:** when you pick the wrong people to be in your overwatch league

 **whoresuck:** how you even find us tho

 **kooking** : das a secret

 **jimjam:** FAILING CLASSES BY DAY

 **taev:** PARTYING BY NIGHT

 **jimjam;** BEING BITTER BOUT BEING SINGLE

 **taev** ; ALONG WITH HIGH ANXIETY LEVELS

 **jimjams** : I'M JIMIN

 **taev** ; AND I'M TAEHYUNG

 **jimjams:** TOGETHER

 **taev:** WE'RE

 **jimjams and taev** : VMIN

 **suckjin:** why

 **agustdick:** nah hole up how'd you combine your users like that

 **whoresuck** : I'm your hope! Hoseok!

 **suckjin:** WAIT AREN'T YOU THAT KID WHO MADE THE CAT PEE PINK IN LAB 2???

 **whoresuck** : yup

 **suckjin:** fucking sick dude

 **suckjin:** I'm Kim seokjin

 **taev:** oh you're that pretty boy also in my music theory

 **taev:** I'd say hi daddy but you not

 **suckjin:** >.>

 **yamjun:** I'm Namjoon~ nice to meet you

 **agustdick:** Yoongi. Listen to my SoundCloud

 **jimjams:** nah fam you good

 **agustdick:** WAIT HOLE UP KIM NAMJOON???

 **yamjun:** yes?? that is me??

 **agustdick:** dude you're the fucking mvp

 **taev:** das the student council president yeah?

 **yamjun:** yes that's me

 **jimjams:** I love you thank you so much for getting us the drink machine in freshman hall

 **taev:** wait why are you in the freshman hall

 **jimjams:** I take a shit there

 **agustdick** : same tho

 **agustdick:** bruh forget the drink machine. School lunches have literally improved since Namjoon became president. Bitch we have Moes Monday

 **yamjun:** ah thank you it's nice to hear feedback that the students are happy

 **kooking:** okay but y'all tryna play some overwatch

 **whoresuck:** I mean why not

 **kooking:** aight lit gimme fifteen minutes to set up

 **yamjun:** okay but how did you get our users?

 **kooking:** divine intervention

 

 

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so in overwatch you can only have two teams of six but i made it seven for the sake of the story lmao

  **OVERWATCHERS**

kooking,agustdick, whoresuck, yamjune, suckjin, taev,jimjams 

 **agustdick:** I don't believe this

 **agustdick:** I CAN'T BELIEVE THIS

 **agustdick:** KIM SEOKJIN

 **agustdick:** YOU SUCK ACTUAL ASS AT OVERWATCH

 **suckjin:** I told you I play mmorpg

 **suckjin:** plus I game on my laptop. I had to play on my dad's Xbox. I fucking hate Xbox

 **agustdick:** OVERWATCH IS AVAILABLE ON PC

 **suckjin:** Girl I'm not bout to drop sixty dollars on overwatch

 **whoresuck:** how the fuck did we lose to a team called “headass liners”

 **whoresick:** what the fuck even is that

 **whoresuck:** who the fuck names their team that

 **suckjin:** headasses apparently

 **taev:** I thought we played well

 **jimjams:** oh babe

 **jimjams:** no

 **yamjun:** sorry I had to bail early I wanted to study for a bit

 **agustdick:** das aight you weren't much help anyway

 **yamjun:** you right

 **taev:** man fuck overwatch

 **kooking:** man fuck you

 **kooking:** you shot me twice

 **taev:** you were getting mad annoying

 **jimjams:** tbh all you did was yell like who tryna hear that

 **jimjams:** we just tryna enjoy the game

 **kooking:** apparently y'all enjoy losing too

 **yamjun:** well maybe next time we play we'll be better since we know each other's playing style

 **jimjams:** yeah jungkook likes to yell at everyone, tae shoots at you if you annoy him, Seokjin can't game on Xbox like at all, yoongi is lazy as shit like he don't even do much but he takes your last killing shot, namjoon bails like fifteen minutes into the game, and hoseok screams every five minutes

 **suckjin:** what about you

 **jimjams:** bitch I'm perfect tf

 **whoresuck:** y'all wanna play another round tonight

 **suckjin:** yikes can't

 **agustdick:** why

 **suckjin:** I'm getting together with some friends to play Dungeons and Dragons or Magic:The gathering

 **suckjin:** really hope we play Magic cause I got the Ixalan card set and I know Jeonghan will be stoked to see it

 **jimjams:** can someone please translate

 **kookie:** him and his nerd friends are getting together to do nerd things

 **agustdick:** kick this fake ass Yugi Muto out of the chat already

 **agustdick:** I wish I never asked why jeez

 **suckjin:** you guys should come along I'm sure you'll enjoy it

 **whoresuck:** can't

 **whoresuck:** I'm watering my horseshoe tonight

 **agustdick:** I'm watching him water his horsehoe tonight

 **jimjams:** I'm watching him watch him water his horseshoe tonight

 **taev:** I'm watching him watch him watch him water his horseshoe tonight

 **yamjun:** I'm studying

 **kookie:** I mean I guess I'll go

 **suckjin:** sweet! I'll pm you the address

 **whoresuck:** rip to jungkook he bout to catch nerditis

 **agustdick;** LMFAO

 **agustdick:** nerditis

 **agustdick:**  I like that

 

 **agustdick** _has changed_ **kookie** _to_ **nerditis**

 

 **nerditis:** I can't fucking stand you

 **agustdick:** then bitch take a seat

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi~the texting app for this is snapchat just cause i like snapchat  
> choke is seungcheol  
> bummer is bummie  
> nams is namjoon

**OVERWATCHERS**

nerditis,agustdick, whoresuck, yamjune, suckjin, taev,jimjams 

 

 **nerditis:** I am sitting here in Seokjin’s nerd orgy and all these mfs are gorgeous

 **nerditis:** it is like Adonis himself nutted so hard in Aphrodite and then she squeezed out these gorgeous fuckers

 **agustdick:** wasn't Aphrodite with Hephaestus

 **taev:** wasn't she with Ares?

 **whoresuck:** what are you people talking bout

 **jimjams:** na but listen nerditis you gotta send pics or we not gonna believe you

 **nerditis:** nah u good

 **taev:** yo give em my snap

 **nerditis:** no

 **taev:** jungkook

 **taev:** give them my snap

 **nerditis:** nah you good

 **taev:** BOI IF YOU DON'T

 **nerditis:** what b

 **nerditis:** what you finna do

 **taev:** I'm afraid imma have to suck your dick

 **yamjune:** y'all getting wild up in here

 **yamjune:** send pics

 **nerditis:** wat the fuk

 **nerditis:** no

 **taev:** no to the dick sucking or the pictures??

 **nerditis:** both of them

 **taev:** aw phooey

 **whoresuck:** lmfao y'all cool

 **whoresuck:** Oh! I met yoongi today and he's like a lil cutie!! Like 10/10 would snuggle with

 **agustdick:** but like I'm not cute tho

 **whoresuck:** lie again

 **whoresuck:** I've got a picture of us

 

 **jimjams:** NAH HOLD THE FUK UP

 **jimjams:** YOU'RE JUNG HOSEOK???

 **whoresuck:** yeah???

 **jimjams:** MY DUMBASS THOUGHT YOU WERE SHIN HOSEOK

 **whoresuck** : shin hoseok a lil pussy

 **agustdick:** imma tell him you said that

 **whoresuck:** don't he look like a truck

 **whoresuck:** if he swing i will die

 **jimjams:** YOU STUPID GEORGE WASHINGTON APPROPRIATING RAGGEDY ANN FACE LONG MONEY SMALL DICK SMALL TWO FACED HORSE ASS SON OF A BITCH

 **taev:** “George Washington appropriating”

 **whoresuck:**???

 **jimjams:** YOU RAN ME OVR WITH YOUR CAR TWICE

 **whoresuck:** LMFAO PARK JIMIN????

 **whoresuck:** dude chill twas not that serious

 **jimjams:** I WAS HOSPITALIZED FOR TWO DAYS

 **whoresuck:** okay and? Some people die

 **whoresuck:** don't be selfish Jimin

 **jimjams:** nah turn on your location we gon talk

 **whoresuck:** nah fam u good

 **suckjin:** go to sleep or sumthing

 **suckjin:** y'all keep blowing up my phone

 **suckjin:** yoongi you're cute

 **agustdick:** n o

 **taev:** we should all send pics!!!

 **jimjams:** why

 **taev:** I gotta put a face to some of your names

 **taev:** I know what Namjoon, Jimin, Seokjin, Jungkook, Hoseok, and Yoongi look like

 **yamjune:** that's

 **yamjune:** that's everyone in the chat

 **taev:** nope there's seven people in the chat

 **agustdick:** YOU'RE THE SEVENTH PERSON

 **taev:**????

 **taev:** oh

 **taev:** OH

 **jimjams:** excuse my friend

 **jimjams:** he just not normal

 **yamjune** : 

 **yamjune:** das me

 **agustdick:** if you harm this child I harm you

 **whoresuck:** facts

_suckjin took a screenshot_

**yamjune:**????

 **whoresuck:**????

 **taev:**????

 **agustdick:**????

 **nerditis:**????

 **jimin:**????

 **suckjin:**????

 **whoresuck:** WHY YOU DOING QUESTION MARKS TOO

 **agustdick:** WHY YOU SCREENSHOTTING MY CHILD'S PHOTO

 **suckjin:** he's cute

 **yamjune:** (୨୧•͈ᴗ•͈)◞ᵗʱᵃᵑᵏઽ*♡

**jimjams:**

**jimjams:** behold an icon

 **taev:** YASSSSS YQSSSSSS GO BESTFRIEND DAS MY BEST FRIEND

 **jimjams:** TAE BITCH I LOVE YOU

 **taev:** BITCH I LOVE YOU TOO TF

 **agustdick:** send your pic and go

 **nerditis:**

**nerditis:** ta da~

 **agustdick:** you look six

 **nerditis:** you're six

 **yamjune:** that's something a six year old would say

 **nerditis:** THIS IS BULLYING

 **whoresuck:** did we ask tho

 **suckjin:**

**suckjin:** that is me I gotta go tho Jinyoung is getting mad

 **whoresuck:** OML

 **agustdick:** DAMMMMNNNNNN

 **jimjams:** DAMMMMNNNNNN

 **taev:** DAMMMMNNNNNN

 **yamjune:** Why do I feel like I've met Jin before ???

 

_yamjune took a screenshot!_

 

 **yamjune:** I am off to investigate!!

**agustdick:**

**agustdick:** that's me again

 **whoresuck:** I actually think you're the most precious thing in the world

 **agustdick:** bitch you best stop before I fall for you

**whoresuck:**

**agustdick:** when he keeps calling you cute but he's the cute

 **whoresuck:** aw shucks i'm blushing

**taev:**

**taev:** DAS MEEEEE ON MY WAY TO JIMIN'S

 **nerditis:** be safe

 **taev:** aww kooks you care

 **nerditis:** bitch you thought you just the best sniper in our team

 **jimjams:** *swoons*

 **jimjams:** *heart eyes*

 **jimjams:** YASSS DADDY

 **taev:** the only person i can rely on 

 **agustdick:** nah das photoshop

 **agustdick:** you can't be that good looking

 **taev:** but I am tho

 **nerditis:** y'all a bunch of attractive mothefuckers

 **whoresuck:** brb gonna bust a nut to these photos  

 **agustdick:** bust a nut to mine last

 **agustdick:** you gotta work for that shit

 **whoresuck:** anything for you babe

 **nerditis:** what the fuck

 

**Happy Tree Friends**

nams, bummer, choke

 **nams:** do you know who this is??

 **nams:**

**bummer:** Kim seokjin? Isn't he that kid that does nerd stuff with Jinyoung and Jeonghan

 **nams:** ye but like have you seen him anywhere else??

 **nams:** I feel like I've seen him before

 **choke:** yeah you sucked his dick

 **nams:** what??

 **choke:** yah at Hyunwoo’s end of the summer party

 **choke:** you sucked him off

 **nams:** you're lying

 **choke:** nope

 **choke:** you were shit faced wasted

 **choke:** played spin the bottle

 **choke:** and somehow ended up with his cock in your mouth

 **bummer:** damn Joon you wild

 **nams:** WHY DIDN'T YOU STOP ME

 **choke:** cause I was chasing Jihoon around the entire night

 **choke:** he's a dumbass when drunk

 **choke:** plus he makes out with everyone

 **bummer:** you jelly

 **choke:** LMFAO nah I just kiss you to get back at him

 **bummer:** w o w das fucked up

 **choke:** but also joon when I found you you had cum all over your face I wasn't bout to stay for that

 **nams:** oh my god

 **choke:** I did take pics tho

 **nams:** OH MY GOD

 

**OVERWATCHERS**

kooking,agustdick, whoresuck, yamjune, suckjin, taev,jimjams 

 **yamjune:** JIN I SUCKED YOIR DICK

 **taev:** AND THE PLOT THICKENS


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey hey hey! We're almost close to everyone meeting!! Just a heads up for usernames:
> 
> nowold: sooyoung  
> bby: chan  
> chul: seungcheol  
> bagofluck: wonwoo  
> minigi: jihoon  
> slightylessminigi: yoongi  
> juniper: jun  
> handsoap: hansol  
> the rest are pretty obvious

**MEMETEEN**

leeji, nowold, bby, sungkwin, jeonging, suckmine, chul, mingme, juniper, handsoap, joshsoo, myunhoe, bagofluck

 

 

**leeji:** so I see you all bailed on me last night 

**nowold:** here he goes with that abandonment shit 

**leeji:** shut up you fake ass G-Force 

**leeji:** where the fuck were you guys last night?? especially the fuckers on my team! WE LOST TO JB AND HIS STUPID ASS FRIENDS

**bby:** I went to bed 

**sungkwin:** LMFAO I just didn't play in spite of you 

**leeji:** okay so that's you two what about the other four??

**jeonging:** I was playing magic: the gathering with some friends

**leeji:** oh I see you're still into that gay roleplaying shit

**jeonging:** and I see you're still two feet 

**leeji:** I may be two feet but this dick not 

**bby:** what 

**suckmine:** okay but Jihoon you're gay 

**leeji:** okay and 

**chul:** I was playing overwatch with JB

**mingme:** it's funny cause it looks like cheol just said he was playing overwatch with JB but that's impossible cause we were playing last night too so that means he kicked our asses with the opposing team but that's gotta be a lie cause Seungcheol is captain of our overwatch team 

**chul:** didn't even read any of that 

**leeji:** this is what betrayal looks like 

**leeji:** the one I love took a knife and dragged it straight through my heart 

**leeji:** fuck you cheol 

**chul:** k

**leeji:** and fuck you guys too

**nowold:** k

**juniper:** but are we all ignoring the fact that jihoon said he loved cheol or??

**joshsoo:** that's nothing new 

**chul:** it's really not 

**leeji:** that was just autocorrect

**bby:** yeh alright

**myunhoe:** yo can we play tonight 

**chul:** can't playing COD with JB and Joon 

**leeji:** w o w so cheol is a snake 

**jeonging:** I can't either we're continuing our magic game 

**bby:** is magic even any fun??

**jeonging:** once you get the hang of it 

**leeji:** nah see what you not gonna do is convert my son to this role-playing stuff das a no no 

**joshsoo:** I got youth group tonight

**jeonging:**  don't you have that on Wednesdays?

**joshsoo:** yup but for some dumbass reason the church is also doing it today 

**bagoluck:**  hao I'll play with you but can we play a round of COD after

**myunhoe:** Yeah that's cool 

**sungkwin:** hansol and I are gonna play too 

**suckmine:** where is hansol??

**sungkwin:** he raged last night and broke his phone 

**nowold:** tell him I said he wild

**sungkwin:** he said thanks 

**chul:** when y'all play COD lemme know so you can join my game 

**myunhoe:** Jihoon you playing?

**leeji:** nope fuck y'all snakey ass people

**leeji:** imma play with my other friends 

**bagoluck:** your personality is actual shit who gonna be your friend 

**chul:** you don't even know any other people

**leeji:** aight bet 

  
**CUZZINS**

minigi, slightlylessminigi

**minigi:** yo 

**minigi:** you got people willing to play overwatch 

**slightlylessminigi:** bitch tf 

**slightlylessminigi:** why would I tell you that 

**minigi:** cause I gotta prove to my wack ass friends I got other friends to play with 

**slightlylessminigi:** but you don't 

**slightlylessminigi:** you don't have other friends to play with 

**minigi:** okay bitch and?

**slightlylessminigi:** and where you gonna get those other friends from 

**minigi:** bruh

**minigi:** help me

**slightlylessminigi:** bitch help yourself 

**minigi:** nah if you don't help me imma post those pics of you as a girl on my story 

**slightlylessminigi:** you wouldn't dare

**minigi:** bet

**slightlylesaminigi:** UGH FINE

**slightlylessminigi:** but imma remember this blackmail 

**minigi:** thank you hyung ily

**slightlylessminigi:** fuck u 

  
  
  


**OVERWATCHERS**

kooking,agustdick, whoresuck, yamjune, suckjin, taev,jimjams 

  
  


**yamjune:** I'm so so so sorry

**suckjin:** nah it's cool 

**suckjin:** I already knew lmao 

**yamjune:** but still 

**yamjune:** I'm usually not like that I promise 

**suckjin:** don't worry bout it 

**suckjin:** plus you looked really pretty with cum on your face

**suckjin:** wish I could've seen more

**yamjune:** please don't say things like that 

**suckjin:** why? Does it turn you on babe?

**taev:** UM HELLO

**taev:** THIS IS THE GROUP CHAT

**taev:** AS IN THERE ARE MORE PEOPLE HERE

**whoresuck:** yeah but don't let us stop you 

**whoresuck:** gotta get that daily masturbation in

**taev:** BUT WE HAVE A CHILD

**whoresuck:** bitch I am not the father

**taev:** NOT LIKE THAT AS IN THERE'S A CHILD IN THE GROUP CHAT

**jimjams:** who?

**taev:** JUNGKOOK

**nerditis:** but I'm not a child tho 

**agustdick:** if y'all are done with what ever this is

**agustdick:** you wanna play overwatch with my cousin

**whoresuck:** is he as cute as you 

**agustdick:** what are you doing 

**whoresuck:** flirting 

**agustdick:** oh 

**agustdick:** keep doing it 

**jimjams:** what da faq

**nerditis:** i'll play with your cousin

**nerditis:** hopefully he not complete shit like the rest of you

**taev:** r00d

**taev:** i'll play too tho

**jimjams:** same here

**whoresuck:** i'll play if you're playing gi

**agustdick:** aight so joon, jin ya'll plaiying?

**suckjin:** can't 

**suckjin:** doing nerd things with my nerd friends

**yamjun:** i'll play

**agustdick:** k lemme get a game started text back in 15

**whoresuck:** i love me a man of action

**taev:** STOP IT YOU

****


	5. Chapter 5

Kim Jonghyun passed away and I wanted to send my condolences to his fans. I know he was influential and he did alot to help people and I feel bad that his own pain couldn't be helped. He will be missed and his memory will always love on. Please keep his family and friends in your prayers (if you're religious). 

Please watch what you say to your idols. We're just their fans and we don't know what they go through on a regular day basis. Please please don't send them hate. Don't bash their wieght, their looks, or anything. It's gonna be a new year and as kpop fans let's do better for the idols we love. 

At the same time I wanted to say to anyone suffering with mental illness or anything of that sort please tell someone. There is always someone out there willing to talk to you and here you out. My inbox is open and I'm sure other authors will be willing to hear you out. Please don't suffer alone.

As weird as it sounds, I love all of you. Take care of yourselves


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hiya

 

**OVERWATCHERS**

kooking,agustdick, whoresuck, yamjune, suckjin, taev,jimjams 

 

 

 

 **nerditis** _has changed his name to_ **kooking**

 **agustdick:** boo you whore

 **kooking:** shut the fuck up you ole orangutan headass

 **kooking:** give me your cousin's snap so we can become besties

 **agustdick:** girly you tripping

 **kooking:** nah b you tripping

 **kooking:** dat boi right there will save our shit hole overwatch league

 **agustdick:** he already got a league of headasses of his own

 **agustdick:** he was only playing with us because his friends said he didn't have other friends

 **jimjams:** well he do now

 **agustdick:** um no the fuck he doesn't

 **agustdick:** y'all my friends

 **agustdick:** also he got a thing for Choi Seungcheol

 **taev:** Seungcheol is a hottie

 **whoresuck:** word

 **yamjun:**????

 **yamjun:** is your cousin Lee Jihoon??

 **agustdick:** yeah how do you know him?

 **yamjun:** cheol talks about him alot lmao

 **agustdick:** hm interesting

 **suckjin:** hey joonie :)

 **yamjun:** hi hyung!

 **jimjams:** are you not gonna greet the rest of us or?

 **suckjin:** what are your names again

 **whoresuck:** bruh

 **taev:** I'm taehyung

 **kooking:** oh honey no

 **taev:**???

 **taev:** we should hangout

 **agustdick:** a second bitch that is tripping in this group chat

 **whoresuck:** nah nah he got a good idea

 **whoresuck:** I wanna see you yoongi

 **agustdick:** STOP BEFORE I FALL FOR YOU

 **whoresuck:** never

 **jimjams:** disgusting

 **jimjams:** if tae goes I go

 **taev:** you're so good to me jimin ❤️❤️

 **jimjams:** anything for my prince

 **kooking:** gag

 **taev:** we can meet at my parents restaurant then go to the mall

 **suckjin:** can I bring a friend

 **agustdick:** I guess

 **suckjin:** cool

 **suckjin:** namjoon I'll pick you up and you can go as my date

 **yamjun:** um okay

 **whoresuck:** damn teach my your ways great one

 **yamjun:** I'm gonna bring a friend too

 **agustdick:** kay let's meet up at 2:00ish

 

**Happy Tree Friends**

nams, bummer, choke

 **nams:** y'all wanna hang out tomorrow

 **bummer:** yeah I'm down

 **choke:** same but um

 **choke:** KIM NAMJOON

 **bummer:** DID YOU FORGOT SOMETHING

 **nams:**??????

 **choke:** OUR GAME OF COD

 **nams:** oh

 **nams:** I played overwatch instead

 **bummer:** you didn't think to tell us that??

 **nams:** deadass forgot about you guys

 **choke:** BOI

 **nams:** I played with your boyfriend Jihoon~

 **choke:** he's not my boyfriend

 **bummer:** k

 **choke:** he is however about to be dead

 

**MEMETEEN**

leeji, nowold, bby, sungkwin, jeonging, suckmine, chul, mingme, juniper, handsoap, joshsoo, myunhoe, bagofluck

 

 

 **chul:** so I see you're stealing my friends jihoon, you trick ass bitch

 **leeji:** we even now

 **chul:** what did I steal of yours

 **leeji:** my heart

 **chul:** here then take it back cuz I don't want it  ❤

**leeji:** nah it's okay it's yours to keep 

**bby:** why is his heart black??

**nowold:** cause they always cast Jihoon a the Grinch or scrooge whenever our school does plays

**handsoap:** he's not in drama tho 

**nowold:** lmfao exactly

**nowold:** Jihoon's just a legendary asshole 

**leeji:** I would retort but there is no lie there

**jeongin:** why don't you two just get together 

**leeji:** cuz I'm in love with jisoo lmao

**joshsoo:** you dey lie 

**leeji:** well goodnight everyone sleep well

**joshsoo:** JIHOON TELL ME YOU'RE LYING

 


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HELLLO HELLO!! got7 finally shows up~ all this is left is exo but i'll probs but them in much later? i dunno yet
> 
> got7 users  
> yunja: youngjae  
> bumbum'- jaebum  
> jiny; jinyoung  
> kunpishook; bams  
> son: jackson  
> kram: mark
> 
> thanks for all the support!!

**OVERWATCHERS**

agstdick, kooking, taev, jimjams, suckjin, yamjun, whoresuck

  
  


**agustdick:** taehyung stay leaving me fucked up

**agustdick:** first we meet up at his family restaurant which my I say is the bomb.com

**yamjun:** word

**agustdick:** aND THEN NAMJOON AND JIN INVITED THE ENTIRE SCHOOL

**suckjin:** girl you dramatic

**suckjin:** I invited a friend and then they invited they friends

**yamjun:** same here

**agustdick:** then we had to go to the mall with those losers and then we got suspended

**whoresuck:** I didn't even know they could suspend people from malls

**whoresuck:** i think we just started a trend guys

**jimjams:** y'all wild

**agustdick:** and then he threw a Christmas party and INVITED THE SAME PROBLEMATIC PEOPLE

**taev:** jungkook asked

**taev:** he's close friends with three of them plus I like Jihoon

**whoresuck:** yeah he's cute

**agustdick:** hoseok

**whoresuck:** not as cute as you :)

**agustdick:** das what I thought

**yamjun:** you two are dating???

**whoresuck:** no

**agustdick:** no

**jimjams:** N E WAYS

**taev:** I like Seungcheol and his friends they're funny

**taev:** plus they said they'd gladly be my friend

**taev:** that makes me warm inside

**agustdick:** I wanna beat your ass so bad

**yamjun:** I'm bout to do a thing

  
  


**yamjun** has added  **twenty users** to  **GROUPCHAT**

 

**yamjun:** hi :)

**agustdick:** BITCH

**agustdick:** I SHOVE YOU OF MY WOMB

**agustdick:** NURTURE YOU WITH THE SWEET MILK OF MY LOVE

**sungkwin:** um ew

**agustdick:** AND THIS IS HOW YOU REPAY ME?

**yamjun:** yup

**leeji:** LMFAO suga what's with your username

**agustdick:** LMFAO Jihoon what's with your mullet

**leeji:** ._.

**taev:** suga??

**agustdick:** I don't want to talk about it

**suckjin:** this gc tho

**jeonging:** you coming over tonight?

**suckjin:** can't I'm taking namjoon out

**yamjun:** you are??

**suckjin:** yeah

**yamjun:** um okay

**jeonging:** so you're bailing on me for a boy

**suckjin:** lmfao you not shit

**jeonging:** you right

**juniper:** HWAT TJE FUCK IS THIS

**juniper:** Oh hi taehyung~ how are you?

**taev:** swell! Thanks for coming to my Christmas party it meant alot

**nowold:** thanks for inviting us! it was fun

**jimjams:** look at you, tae making friends my baby is all grown up~

**whoresuck:** y'all wanna hang out Saturday?

**cheollie:** okay hold on one second

**cheollie:** KIM NAMJOON

**yamjun:** yes?

**cheollie:** DID YOU FORGET SOMETHING

**yamjun:** OH MY GOD

**yamjun:** SEOKJIN I CAN'T HANG OUT WITH YOU TODAY

**suckjin:** ?

**yamjun:** IT'S TRADITION TO WATCH STUDIO GHIBLI MOVIES WITH JB AND CHEOL ON THE DAYS AFTER NEW YEAR

**yamjun:** unless you wanna come

**cheollie:** um no the fuck he can't

**yamjun:** why

**leeji:** if he gets to go I get to go

**cheollie:** that's why

**leeji:** it's only fair

**cheollie:** only fair my ass

**leeji:** I will never understand why you're so mean to me

**leeji:** all I want is for you to love and appreciate me

**leeji:** and our child

**cheollie:** wat child

**bby:** yeah dad appreciate us

**cheollie:** I utterly refuse to be apart of this family

**bby:** okay then next time pull out quicker

**myunhoe:** i thot Jihoon had a thing for Jisoo

**joshsoo:** no he was joking

**leeji:** did I say I was tho

**cheollie:** this why nothing ever gonna happen between us

**cheollie:** you play too damn much

**leeji:** I'm just tryna play a leading role in your life

**myunhoe:** AY SMOOTH

**leeji:** and your bedroom

**bagofluck:** I would expect nothing less from Lee Jihoon

**agustdick:** yup that's my cousin

**leeji:** you could fuck me into next week babe

**whoresuck:** when you don't need that pornhub premium cause all the action right here

**cheollie:** fine you can come

**leeji:** wait hole up you gonna lemme smash

**chul:** no you can come watch the movie

**jimjams:** let's just go to cheol's place instead of hanging out Saturday

**chul:** um TF who invited you

**jimjams:** I did :)

**yamjun:** this'll be fun!

**taev:** can we have a sleepover?

**jimjams:** anything for you babe

**taev:** yay!!

**chul:** now hold the fuck up

**chul:** where y'all gonna have this sleepover

**jimjams:** your place dipfuck

**kookie:** yeh dipfuck your place

**taev:** IDHWBW. LANGUAGE

**bby:** nah b curse all you want

**bby:** FUCK

**kookie:** SHIT

**jeonging:** oh my god

 

**(T)HOT7**

kunpishook, gayeom, son, kram, yunja, jiny, bumbum

  
  


**kunpishook:** I'M ACTUALLY CRYING RN

**gayeom:** JACKSON MY BOY ARE YOY OKAY

**son:** I hate all of you

**son:** I literally could have almost died and you make it into a joke

**son:** fake friends

**son:** I don't need em

**son:** so why I got them

**kram:** you should have died

**yunja:** are you immortal?

**kram:** nah he just a crackhead

**jiny:** what's the difference??

**son:** FUCK Y'ALL

**son:** I DONT NEED THIS DISRESPEKT

**jiny:** how the fuck did you ski yourself off a cliff

**son:** I was racing Jb down a hill and he went left but I went right

**son:** right off a cliff

**bumbum:** you a whole headass

**bumbum:** how are you not in the hospital rn

**son:** god came in clutch

**kram:** shouldn't have

**son:** mark stays hurting me but little does he know

**son:** I like it :)

**yunja:** oh my god

**bumbum:** y'all wanna come watch some movies with namjoon, cheol, and I? They invited friends so I thought I'd invite my own friends

**kram:** ig

**bumbum:** there is no “ig” it's a yes or a no

**kram:** I said

**kram:** ig

**bumbum:** and I said

**bumbum:** issa yes or issa no

**son:** im going cause mark ia going

**yunja:** I'll go bummie~ what movie are we seeing?

**bumbum:** some studio Ghibli stuff. I think it's spirited away then Kiki's delivery service

**jiny:** I'll go too

**kunpishook** : I;m alwasy down to meet new people!!

**gayeom** : ye i'll go too

**bumbum:** i'll come rond to get you guys then 

**son:** hello but did we all forget where i almost died or??

**kram:** okay but are you dead??

**son:** all i want is yor love

**kram:** you already have it

**gayeom:** das gay

**kunpishook** : babe yo're gay

**kunpishook:** it's in yout username

**gayeom:** huh would you look at taht


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> yall i keep on changing names by mistake. I think in the last chapter seungcheol went by cheol but it's supposed to be chul and i may have spelled namjoon's wrong but he's yamjune. My bad. Also i changed the ships. Instead of ChanSeokSoon it's Leader Line OT3 cuz I started shipping it
> 
> jaebee is jaebum

**GROUP CHAT**

kooking,agustdick, whoresuck, yamjune, suckjin, taev,jimjams, leeji, nowold, bby, sungkwin, jeonging, suckmine, chul, mingme, juniper, handsoap, joshsoo, myunhoe, bagofluck   
  
  


**suckjin:** it astounds me how utterly fucked up some of y'all stay leaving me 

**suckjin:** I am just amazed at the sheer fuckery that happened last night 

**suckjin:** I want absolutely nothing to do with you people anymore 

**jimjams:** you were part of the problem 

**suckjin:** yeah you right but I thot yoongi was gonna complain so I wanted to beat him to it 

**agustdick:** I CAN'T STAND YOU BRADY BUNCH LOOKING MAWFUCKERS I JUST CAN'T

**agustdick:** except hoseok but that's a huge maybe 

**whoresuck:** das funny cause you weren't saying maybe when I gave you head in the bathroom 

**nowold:** pics or it didn't happen 

**whoresuck:** [image]

 

**agustdick** has left the chat 

**kooking** has added  **agustdick** to  **group chat**

 

**chul:** oh my god 

**chul:** you are never invited to my house again 

**leeji:** yoooo cheol live in a whole mansion

**leeji:** can't wait to file for divorce and get that child support

**bby:** ayyyyy

**chul:** we are not married and chan is not my child 

**joshsoo:** wasn't Chan my kid??

**leeji:** fuck up outta here soo

**leeji:** I'm the one who provide for him 

**joshsoo:** no the fuck you don't 

**leeji:** lie again

**bby:** wow I've never had anyone fight over me before :)

**bby:** Seokmin you should take notes

**suckmine:** Chan,,, we're a couple

**bby:** and?

**nowold:** bruh

**myunhoe:** since we're talking about how the sleepover left us fucked up

**myunhoe:** can we please talk about jaebum and his friends

**juniper:** they wild

**chul:** JB said thanks

**yamjune: ??**

**chul:** I'm chilling at his place

**chul:** his heads on my shoulder and he's reading this 

**leeji:** tell him I'm psycho and I'll kill him if he don't get the fuck away from my man 

**chul:** I'm not your man but he said k

**leeji:** I'M BEING DEADASS

**chul:** he said k

**yamjune:** you didn't invite me :(

**chul:** JB said cause you bailed on us twice for seokjin

**yamjune:** he's my friend

**chul:** YOU SUCK HIS DICK ONE TIME 

**chul:** that was JB

**taev:** why not just add him to the chat??

 

**chul** has added  **jaebee** to  **GROUP CHAT**

 

**jaebee:** this chat name weak 

 

**jaebee** has changed the chat name to  **IMAX AND CLIMAX**

 

**leeji:** what the fuck 

**jaebee:** anyways 

**jaebee:** KIM NAMJOON

**yamjune:** DAS ME

**jaebee:** YOU PIECE OF SHIT 

**jaebee:** HOW YOU GONNA EXPECT ME TO INVITE YOU OVER WHEN YOU KEEP BAILING ON OUR PLANS

**yamjune:** I ONLY BAILED LIKE TWO TIMES

**jaebee:** YEAH TWO TIMES TOO MANY 

**jaebee:** YOU CQN JUST HANG OUT WITH seOKjN SINCE YOU LIKE HIM SO MUCH

**yamjune:** BRO YOU'RE SUPPOSED TO BE MY BRO AND HYPE ME UP 

**jaebee:** THE ONLY THING IM GONNA HYPE UP IS THE END OF OUR FRIENDSHIP BYE BITCH

**yamjune:** YOU REALLY GONNA END A LIFETIME FRIENDSHIP OVER A BOY??

**jaebee:** SAID BOY NOT EVEN THAT GREAT

**suckjin:** I'm getting attacked for literally no reason 

**jaebee:** SHUT THE FUCK UP

**suckjin:** k

**yamjune:** NAH B IMMA COME OVER GIMME A SEC

**jaebee:** GIRL YOU ON SOME GRADE A BULLSHIT IF YOU THINK YOU COMING OVER

**yamjune:** BET

**agustdick:** I hate everyone of you 

**chul:** you guys ate all the food in my house 

**handsoap:** Jihoon drank the mayo from one of the wine glasses

**bagofluck:** why

**leeji:** bruh I was so nervous like my anxiety was doing cartwheels

**leeji:** I'm not used to being in a room with that many people

**leeji:** plus Seungcheol never invites me over 

**chul:** cause you play too damn much 

**chul:** how the fuck you gonna drink mayo from one of my mom's nice glasses next time use a mug 

**leeji:** listen I make a lot of mistakes but falling for you was not one of them 

**jeonging:** DAMMMNNN

**kooking:** DAMMMNNN

**chul:** did I ask tho 

**bby:** nah you gotta give Jihoon credit for that 

**jaebee:** since I like Jihoon's Moxy 

**jaebee:** [image]

**leeji:** I MQDE HIM BLUSH

**chul:** It's RUE LIGHTNING

**leeji:** NAH LIE AGAIN 

**leeji:** I JUST COLLECTED A W 

**agustdick:** wow the first w in your lifetime 

**agustdick:** too bad you can't collect his affection

**leeji:** shut the fuck up you tic tac ass bitch

**agustdick:** what is you're half a crayon ass actually gonna do 

**leeji:** aight meet me at Target

**agustdick:** bet 

**mingme:** why they going to target??

**juniper:** I dunno but I smell a world star video 

**taev:** I had a lot of fun at the sleepover! 

**chul:** tae I like you 

**chul:** really I do 

**chul:** but you more fucked up than the rest of these guys 

**taev:** I didn't do anything tho 

**chul:** YOU SET A FIRE ON THE STOVE

**taev:** okay the others have done worse and I was hungry

**taev:** you should've ordered pizza 

**chul:** girl you tripping if you think imma drop almost a hundred on pizza 

**chul:** we had hot pockets

**taev:** ain't none of use fucking with those hot pockets b 

**jimjams:** you didn't even have the god of all hot pockets

**bby:** ham and cheese

**jimjams:** Philly cheese steak 

**bby:** um 

**nowold:** HOLE UP I KNOW YOU BOTH FUCKING LYING 

**nowold:** PEPPERONI IS WHERE ITS AT 

**bby:** nah u on drugs f outta here 

**jimjams:** literally no one is fucking with that 

**nowold:** nah you both fucked up 

**jaebee:** namjoon did you die?

**yamjune:** no I went to Target to get snacks but I bumped into to jin so we're just walking around

**jaebee:**

**chul:** honestly jb you just have yourself to blame 

**suckjin:** relax jb I'll bring namjoon to your place in one piece

**jaebee:** nah keep him 

**yamjune:** nah u good

**juniper:** Y'ALL COME TO TARGET

**juniper:** JIHOON AND YOONGI ARE THE WILDEST PAIR OF COUSINS I'VE EVER MET

**myunhoe:** I can't believe you actually went to watch them fight 

**juniper:** NAH THIS IS BETTER

**juniper:** THEY'RE HAVING A RAP BATTLE 

**juniper:** NO ONE TOLD ME JIHOON COULD DROP A VERSE NO ONE 

**juniper:** YOONGI JUSY WENR IN AND I HONESTLY DON'T KNOW WHO'S GONNA WIN THIS 

**juniper:** IDHBEE THEY JUST CUT THE MUSIC AND ARE NOW GOING OFF ON A BYSTANDER BRUH HE LOOK TERRIFIED

**chul:** please tell me Jihoon has a jacket 

**nowold:** you and I both know he don't 

**chul:** oh my god 

**chul:** please tell me he not wearing short shorts and a t-shirt

**nowold:** you and I both know he is 

**chul:** OH MY GOD

**chul:** JUN GIVE HIM YOUR JACKET

**chul:** I KNOW DAMN WELL YOU DRESSED FOR ANTARCTICA 

**juniper:** hunny you fifty shades of fucked up 

**juniper:** this is premium leather

**juniper:** your boyfriend just gonna have to freeze

**nowold:** nah babe you don't understand 

**nowold:** cheol and I are his emergency contacts

**nowold:** if he get sick we have to take care of him 

**taev:** does he not have parents :(

**chul:** HIS PARENTS ARE WORSE THAN HE IS 

**chul:** THEY'RE SCUBA DIVING WITH JELLYFISH FOR GOD'S SAKE 

**juniper:** I aspire to be just like that 

**handsoap:** so are we all just ignoring the fact Soonyoung called Jun babe or?

 


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> deadass wasn't going to include luhan cuz off his nasty ass dreads lmfao but then i realized I'd have to take out china line and kai cause he had dreads and so did yixing. In this universe they all dreadlock free,
> 
> Also I didn't include their usernames here cause they say their names and I'm lazy
> 
> dedicated to the people that were waiting for exo

**KO KO BOP DAT ASS**

kai, kingofchina, sueher, sedone, kyungdo, tall, bacon, zoomout, jungday, whyfan, luhunk, panda

 

**kai:** PARK CHANYEOL 

**kai:** MY BOY 

**kai:** ARE YOU OKAY

**tall:** leave me alone 

**tall:** I don't want to talk about it 

**panda:** KAI SENT ME A CLIP AND I'M WHEEZING

**kyungdo:** you a disgrace 

**kyungdo:** and a headass

**kyungdo:** a disgraceful headass 

**kyungdo:** a headassful disgrace

**tall:** you weren't saying dat when you used to ride this dick

**kyungdo:** your head game weak 

**tall:** your finger game weak 

**sedone:** what the fuck 

**sueher:** what happened to yeol

**kai:** we were doing snack runs at Target and then we heard this loud ass commotion so we went to check it out. There's like this group of kids around these two other kids that are roasting the fuck outta each other. And then chanyeol starts hyping it up and like I don't know why but they stopped the music and started roasting chanyeol.

**kai:** I'll show you the video at study hall

**kyungdo:** chanyeol is roastable 

**kyungdo:** that is nothing new 

**tall:** I don't deserve half the shit you be giving me

**kyungdo:** you also didn't deserve me when you had me 

**jungday:** LMFAO

**jungday:** I almost forgot y'all dated 

**kyungdo:** baekhyun just has my leftovers now 

**bacon:** keep me TF outta this 

**tall:** you not even gonna stand up for me 

**bacon:** shouldn't have cheated on him 

**kyungdo:** you the bitch he cheated with

**bacon:** ah shit u right 

**zoomout:** i hate my class

**zoomout:** these kids mad annoying 

**zoomout:** except this one kid they keep picking on 

**zoomout:** nah hole up I'm bout to do a thing 

**jungday:** FUCK IT UP BABE

**whyfan:** hi 

**sueher:** hi love ❤️❤️❤️ 

**sueher:** how are you??

**whyfan:** I'm good 

**sueher:** are you free after class??

**whyfan:** yeah

**sueher:** do you wanna come over?

**whyfan:** yeah 

**luhunk:** it seems like junmyeon is more interested than yifan

**kingofchina:** tbh

 

**zoomin** has added  **taev** to the group 

 

**zoomin:** everyone this is taehyung

**zoomin:** he's one of the underclassmen in my AP Literature class

**taev:** hi :)

**tall:** why did you add him tho 

**zoomin:** cuz we're now his friends 

**zoomin:** if you see any one pick on him 

**zoomin:** you pick them with your fist

**zoomin:** we don't fuck with bullies 

**kyungdo:** don't be an ass chanyeol we like new people

**tall:** I literally just asked a question

**zoomin:** everyone introduce yourself

**luhunk:** hello tae! I'm Luhan. You'll like the kids here we're all nice 

**tall:** except DO

**kyungdo:** shut up coont

**kai:** I'm Jongin. I think we have a Geometry class together so feel free to sit next to me ^-^

**yixding:** I'm yixing!!!!! If you wanna sit with us at lunch we'll leave a seat for you 

**sueher:** I'm junmyeon

**taev:** oh do you know seokjin?

**seuher:** yup we're friends

**sedone:** I'm Sehun 

**tall:** I'm Chanyeol

**Panda:** I'm Tao

**jungday:** my life was drained reading those

**jungday:** I'm jongdae~ Xiumin's boyfriend

**jungday:** you can hang out with us whenever

**whyfan:** I'm yifan. Nice to meet you 

**bacon:** I'm baekhyun. Let's become great friends!

**kyungdo:** I'm kyungsoo. Run while you still can 

**tall:** whatchu look like 

**kyungdo:** ah yes the fuckboi in his natural habitat

**tall:** S2G

**taev:**  

**taev:** TA-DA it's an old pic but that's what i look like

**bacon:** what?? Why do kind of have my face???

**taev:** ???

**bacon:**

**taev:** m-mom?

**bacon:** s-son?

**zoomin:** stop 

**taev:** thank you for sticking up for me xiumin

**zoomin:** of course! I know exactly what bullying feels like plus you're a sweet kid from what I can tell. If anyone ever messes with you again you go straight to one of us. We'll handle it 

**kyungdo:** yeah with violence 

**sueher:** um no we'll just talk it out 

**kai:** that never works 

**sueher:** that's cause you've never tried it 

**kai:** and why would I when I can just punch them

**sueher:** something is wrong with you guys 

**taev:** I actually have friends to sit with at lunch but you guys can sit with us

**taev:** I'm sure they won't mind 

**zoomin:** what kind of friends let you get bullied

**taev:** they don't know :/

**zoomin:** you should tell them tae 

**taev:** I will eventually I just don't want them to worry so much 

**kyungdo:** they're your friends 

**kyungdo:** they're supposed to worry

**taev:** what if they start to hate me too

**taev:** I'm so weak and pathetic that I can't even handle a couple bullies by myself 

**whyfan:** that doesn't make you weak 

**whyfan:** with how long you've had to endure I think it only makes you strong

**whyfan:** and if they're real friends they'll understand that and they'll do what they can to make sure you're safe 

**whyfan:** we're your friends too 

**whyfan:** and that means you're one of us 

**whyfan:** no one fucks with one of use 

**taev:** I'm actually going to start crying

**taev:** this is one of the nicest things I've ever heard

**taev:** I'll tell them at lunch 

**panda:** we'll be there too so you won't be alone 

**taev:** thank you 

  
  


Taehyung is shaking when he meets Xiumin and his friends. The tallest boy reaches out and ruffles his hair, a smile on his face. “Calm down.”

Taehyung nods, taking deep breaths to calm himself. They’re his friends. They’re not going to hate him.  He makes his way to the cafeteria, elbows linked with Baekhyun. On the way, they retell their names so Tae can put a face to their names. He thinks Kyungsoo is scary, but the others reassured him with a laugh that he wasn't. Kyungsoo was the only one to not find the accusation funny. 

The lunchroom is loud, voices and smells mixing with each other. Yifan hates it in here. He prefers to eat on the roof, but sometimes he’ll come in the cafeteria and chat with Junmyeon. 

Taehyung’s table is the biggest mainly because all the boys in his group chat plus Jaebum’s friends sit there. Taehyung doesn't know why they all opt to sit together but he doesn't mind it. They're all nice to him and he's glad their his friends. 

When he gets to the table, the boys stop their conversation to stare at Taehyung and the group of boys he's with. Baekhyun doesn’t unlink their elbows. He holds tighter reassuring Taehyung none of them are going anywhere. 

“Tae?” Jimin frowns, eyeing the group of boys. “Who's this?”

“They're my new friends.” Taehyung beams. Groans fill the table. Each boy recalls how their friend group formed. The only person not frowning is Youngjae. The ball of sunshine is always glad to meet new people. 

“Great.” Yoongi rolls his eyes. “More crackheads.”

Hoseok snorts, water spilling from his mouth all over Mingyu. The latter stares at him in disgust. 

Seokjin, Jeonghan, and Jinyoung waves over to Suho. The older waves back. 

“I um I have something I need to say.” Taehyung's mood drops as seen by the small frown on his face. Baekhyun gives him a firm nod, and the other boys offer reassuring smiles of their own. “I'm being bullied.”

The group of boys frowns with glances being thrown around the table. Taehyung feels his nerves acting up. He wants to run. Forget this happened. 

Yoongi speaks up, voice uncharacteristically soft, “By who?”

“Jaehwa and his friends.”

Jihoon and Yoongi shared a nod. The two cousins excuse themselves from the table and head over to where Jaehwa sits. Seungcheol feels an upcoming sense of dread. Soonyoung grins because finally, something interesting is going to happen. 

“Yo Jaehwa.” Jihoon places a hand on said boy’s shoulder, offers him a smile, and then socks square in the nose. The cracking sound silence the cafeteria. 

Jaehwa holds his bloodied nose, glaring down Jihoon, “What the fuck!”

Yoongi rolls his eyes, kicking the boy out of his seat. “Listen up and listen real good. If you and your bitch ass friends ever put your hands on Taehyung again, my friends and I gon pull.” Yoongi puts his hands together in a praying motion. “On God.”

Jisoo frowns, “Did he just quote 21 Savage?”

“DID HE JUST CALL US HIS FRIENDS?!” Jungkook shrieks. 

“In case you didn't know,” Yoongi sighs, staring at the table in regret, “Those are our friends.”

They leave the table not before dousing Jaehwa with his water. Soonyoung hi-fives Jihoon and Yoongi.

Jimin stands up and pulls Taehyung into a hug. “Dumbass.”

Taehyung buries his head into the shorter’s neck, “I know.”

Kai leans over to Chanyeol, pointing at Jihoon and Yoongi, “Yo, aren’t those the dudes that roasted you?”

Chanyeol’s face pales. “Oh god.”

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for all the support!! It means a lot ^-^ also just a daily reminder to drink some water

**zoomin** has created  **TAEHYUNG PROTECTION SQUAD**

 

_ zoomin has added a fuckton of people to the group chat. it literally astounds me how many fucking people are in this godforsaken group chat like how the fuck does someone know this many people _

 

**zoomin:** um did Snapchat break???

**luhunk:** this group chat name is the biggest mood tbh 

**agustdick:** I'm actually sobbing 

**agustdick:** why the fuck do we need a group chat 

**agustdick:** we see each other every fucking day 

**agustdick:** we deadass go to the same fucking school 

**agustdick:** I'm literally watching jongin and Taehyung flirt in Geometry

**kai:** we not flirting tho 

**jimjams:** you best not be

**kyungdo:** yeah I'll fuck you up 

**kai:** wow I love how you only pay attention me when I'm with someone else 

**bacon:** oh boy here we fucking go 

**kyungdo:** I'm not obligated to pay attention to you every second of the day 

**kai:** I guess I'm also not obligated to call you mine ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

**bby:** wow what's the name of this drama 

**agustdick:** nah fuck this 

**agustdick:** I'm outtie 

**whoresuck:** I'm ordering pizza for lunch you want some?

**agustdick:** I'm still mad at you

**whoresuck:** for what?

**agustdick:** you sent a picture of you sucking my dick to the fucking group chat 

**juniper:** how did you even take that tho?

**whoresuck:** okay and?

**whoresuck:** what’s done is done 

**whoresuck:** you want pizza or naw fam

**agustdick:** yes I want some pizza

**jungday:** yo order me some too 

**zoomin:** I'll pay for him

**whoresuck:** aight 

**leeji:** i am dying 

**chul:** serves you right 

**nowold:** tbh you dumb as shit 

**leeji:** the emotional support my friends give me is just astounding

**leeji:** I am just so glad to have you in my life 

**handsoap:** what's up with you?

**leeji:** I am sick and my hand is broken 

**leeji:** and cheol doesn't want to come over and give me head 

**agustdick:** how has he not reported you for sexual harassment yet 

**jaebee:** because we all know Seungcheol gets off at the attention Jihoon gives him 

**chul:** but I don't 

**jaebee:** you say a lot of dumb shit drunk 

**leeji:** wait wait wait tWAUT WIAT WUAT UWAUT AM I GETTING HEAD 

**chul:** no 

**leeji:** rats

**nowold:** I can bring you soup or something after school 

**leeji:** are you gonna spit in it 

**nowold:** phlegm and all

**leeji:** I don't want it 

**nowold:** too bad 

**leeji:** yoongi please bring me soup after school and an ice pack 

**agustdick:** nah b this is karma long time coming 

**agustdick:** you on your fucking own 

**tall:** did any of you do the chem hw

**leeji:** who this??

**tall:** chanyeol??

**kai:** he's the kid you roasted at Target

**agustdick:** U NOT BEING DEADASS 

**kai:** no I'm being deadass 

**tall:** please please I just want the chemistry hw

**leeji:** shut the fuck up you dumbo ass bitch 

**leeji:** the only thing you gon get is roasted 

**agustdick:** YO LOOK AT THIS DUDE BRO

**tall:** please let me live 

**agustdick:** aight we gon let you off the hook

**leeji:** but just for today 

**bby:** I heard your parents not in town hyung :)

**leeji:** n o

**bby:** and and you know I throw the best parties :)

**leeji:** N O

**bby:** and and and hansol mixes the best drinks :)

**handsoap:** word 

**leeji:** NO

**bby:** and and and and I bet Seungcheol would love to come to a party you're hosting which means you two will be spending more time together :)

**leeji:** holy shit you're right

**agustdick:** you are so easy my gosh

**agustdick:** why can't you be more like Soonyoung

**leeji:** ??

**nowold:** wat does this have to be with me 

**agustdick:** cause you like cheol too but we don't see you acting a whole mess for him 

**leeji:** you are so mean to me 

**agustdick:** you right but that don't mean I don't love you 

**yamjune:** OH MY GOD YOONGI YOU CAN'T OUT PEOPLE'S CRUSHES IJ THE GROUP CHAT 

**kookie:** LMFAO

**agustdick:** but I thought y'all knew

**nowold:** I don't like cheol tho

**agustdick:** das a wholeass lie

**agustdick:** I see the way you look at him 

**agustdick:** no one looks at their friend like that 

**yamjune:** YOONGI STOP

**agustdick:** why?? It's not like we all don't know it 

**suckmine:** yeah but we don't say anything about it :/

**agustdick:** oh 

**joshsoo:** smh you dumb as shit 

  
  


**scupps** →  **soon**

 

**scupps:** Soonyoung?

**scupps:** hey are you okay?

**scupps:** I know you're reading this 

**soon:** what do you want 

**scupps:** you should've told me about your crush 

**soon:** why? It's not like you'd give a shit anyway

**soon:** you're too busy chasing after Jihoon all the fucking time 

**soon:** I'm just the extra wheel. My feelings and whatever don't matter as long as you two are happy

**scupps:** that's not true 

**soon:** just fuck off and leave me alone 

  
  
  



	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> my horrible writing makes a comeback next chapter!! ALSO im really sorry if some of your faves don't get screentime. I'm gonna try and be more consistent with including other people. BTS is like the main focus but I'll slowly shift it so other groups get some focus. also sorry if I get usernames wrong my memory sucks tnh

**TAEHYUNG PROTECTION SQUAD**

kooking,agustdick, whoresuck, yamjune, suckjin, taev,jimjams, leeji, nowold, bby, sungkwin, jeonging, suckmine, chul, mingme, juniper, handsoap, joshsoo, myunhoe, bagofluck,  kai, kingofchina, sueher, sedone, kyungdo, tall, bacon, zoomout, jungday, whyfan, luhunk, panda, kunpishook, gayeom, son, kram, yunja, jiny, jaebee

 

**jimjams:** BRUH I AM FUCKDD UP

**jimjams:** SO SO SO Y'ALL KNOW HOW THE SHORTSTACK COUSINS PUT JAEHWA IN HIS PLACE

**leeji:** bitch you also two feet

**agustdick:** how the fuck you gon disrepekt your own kind like that

**leeji:** we deadass 3/7 of the seven dwarves

**agustdick:** word 

**jimjams:** SHUT THE FCUK UP

**jimjams:** AS I WAS SAYING BEFORE SOME HEADASSES INTERRUPTED ME

**jimjams:** ALL THE HOES AND SHIT KEEP ON FLIRTING WITH TAE LIKE HALF THOSE TOXIC BITCHES WEREN'T THERE ALONGSIDE JAEHWA RANKING ON MY SON 

**kooking:** PREACH

**jimjams:** THESE MAWFUCKERS BETTER WATCH OUT 

**jimjams:** I AM TWO TIME SMACK A BITCH REIGNING CHAMPION

**jimjams:** FUCK WITH A REAL ONE 

**kooking:** FUCK IT UP JIMIN 

**suckjin:** why are you hyping him up so much 

**kooking:** someone's gotta do it 

**whoresuck:** Jimin gonna get his ass beat and it's gonna be all your fault 

**kooking:** ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

**taev:** ahhh chim calm down 

**taev:** you know you and kooks are the only ones for me 

**yamjune:** what 

**suckjin:** what 

**agustdick:** what

**whoresuck:** what 

**jimjams:** what 

**taev:** what 

**kooking:** what 

**whoresuck:** WGY THE FUCK DID YIU THREE WHAT TOO

**suckjin:** y'all dating?

**kooking:** no

**taev:** yes

**jimjams:** yes

**kooking:**  um

 **taev:** um

 **jimjams:** um

 **kooking:** yes

 **taev:** no

 **jimjams:** no

 **myunhoe:** u three a bunch of headasses

**whoresuck:** smh these three still getting more action than me 

**whoresuck:** yoongi this could be us but you play too damn much 

**agustdick:** if you really want some action come to the fucking bathroom and save me 

**agustdick:** Seungcheol really about to end my entire life 

**jaebee:** hunny you did this to yourself 

**whoresuck:** oh babe you on your own 

**bby:** eat some spinach then go fite for your man

**whoresuck:** do I look like Popeye to you 

**whoresuck:** Seungcheol five pounds of beef if he swing at me I'm done for 

**agustdick:** take one for the team!

**whoresuck:** the only thing i'm finna take is my ass to class because i am not involved

**chul:** yoongi come out I just wanna talk :)

**agustdick:** lie again 

**joshsoo:** I hope he kill yo ass 

**joshsoo:** teach you not to run your mouth 

**agustdick:** this is how I die huh 

**agustdick:** aight before I go, Jihoon, I want you to know that you a whole sack of shit 

**leeji:** okay that's nothing new I been knowing that 

**chul:** MIN YOONGI LITERALLY ENDED MY LIFETIME FRIENDSHIP WITH SOONYOUNG

**chul:** YOU TALK SHIT YOU GON GET HIT 

**chul:** OPEN THE STALL

**agustdick:** I

**agustdick:** AIN'T

**agustdick:** GON 

**agustdick:** DO

**agustdick:** SHIT 

**leeji:** nah but you did fuck up yoongi 

**leeji:** Soonyoung's not even talking to me 

**leeji:** and i didn't do shit 

**leeji:** this is literally on you and cheol 

**chul:** how is this my fault 

**leeji:** cause I know damn well it's not mine 

**agustdick:** if I admit I fucked up are you gonna let me go 

**chul:** no 

**agustdick:** then I guess we gonna be here all day 

**bby:** I peep Soonyoung's bitmoji

**bby:** someone say something to him

**juniper:** something

**bagofluck:** where are you rn

**juniper:** English why?

**jeonging:** I AM CACKLING WONWOO JUST STROLLED INTO CLASS TO SMACK JUN 

**juniper:** THAT HURT

**bagofluck:** next time don't say dumb shit 

**chul:** KWON SOONYOUNG I DON'T UNDERSTAND WHY YOU THINK YOU A KARDASHIAN CAUSE I KNOW DAMN WELL I'M NOT KEEPING UP WITH THIS BULLSHIT. SO YOU LIKE ME. I ALREADY KNEW THAT. YOU'RE NOT EXACTLY SUBTLE WITH YOUR FEELINGS. SO QUIT BEING A STUPID ASS BITCH AND BE HONEST WITH ME. STOP AVOIDING JIHOON AND I IN THE HALLS. STOP IGNORING OUR TEXTS AND CALLS. AND DON'T YIU EVR SAY WE DON'T CARE ABOUT YOUR FEELINGS CAUSE IT THAT A COMPLETE LIE. WE'LL ALWAYS CARE. 

**leeji:** quit being stupid 

**leeji:** we miss you 

**nowold:** I'm sorry I shouldn't have gone off at you guys and I should have talked out my problems

**chul:** that's okay. I'm sorry if we made you feel inadequate that wasn't right

**leeji:** well do better and we'll pay more attention to you. Just tell us if you feel ignored Kay?

**nowold:** k

**chul:** we cool?

**nowold:** we cool

**panda:** wow what low Budget Disney film is this 

**joshsoo:** how dare you disrepekt Disney in my good Christian home 

**joshsoo:** you canceled 

**handsoap:** Jisoo the type to watch teen Titans go and call it legendary

**joshsoo:** no that's Minghao 

**myunhoe:** u right 

**jeonging:** I know you fucking lying 

**sueher:** teen Titans go and cartoon Network are the black sheep of television. We need to get rid of them before they get rid of us 

**kooking:** HOKD THE FUCK UP

**kooking:** MINGHAO LIKES TEEN TITANS GO?

**myunhoe:** GOTTA BLAST

**kooking:** GET THE FUCJ BAC HERE 

**kai;** when you leave the group chat for a while and everyone starts wilding 

**agustdick:** when Jihoon might have actually saved your ass from getting beat 

**chul:** nah I'm still coming for you 

**agustdick:** aw narts

**whoresuck:** I'll kiss your boo boo better :)

**agustdick:** you a snake fuck outta here 

**whoresuck:** i don't hear a no 

**bby;** party at Jihoon's place show up a anytime after 5 

**bby:** bring friends and tell them they can bring friends 

**leeji:** please don't destroy my house 

**whoresuck:** WE BOUT TO TURN THE FUCK UP


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> my shitty writing makes a comeback!! also there's so much crying in this chapter lmfao

Jihoon never wants Chan to throw a party at his house ever again. The amount of sheer bullshittery he’s witnessed in a span of fifteen minutes is enough to guarantee that. If one more kid throws up in his potted plants, he’s going to lose his shit. Plus the house is way to small for all the kids that showed up. Chan is only a sophomore. Why the hell is he so popular? To only add salt to Jihoon’s open wound, Soonyoung won’t talk to him. He thought they made nice in the group chat, but apparently not. 

Yoongi’s on his second cup of whatever the hell Hansol is mixing up in the kitchen when Jihoo plops next to him on the couch. The younger lets out a heavy sigh, but Yoongi doesn’t pay him any mind. He’s more interested in Hoseok who’s been chatting with the same group of girls for thirty minutes. It’s pissing him off.

The couch dips a bit and Jihoon tosses a glance to Kyungsoo. He holds ones of the pillows to his chest and buries his head in it. A muffled scream leaves his lips. Youngjae also joins their moping couch with red, puffy eyes and a slight frown. 

Yoongi frowns because he doesn’t think he’s ever seen the happy go lucky boy sad. He tosses an arm over Youngjae’s shoulder, drawing him closer.  “I’m here because Hoseok is a piece of shit and won’t pay attention to me.” His cheeks flush with the statement. It’s ridiculous how much he cares about Hoseok and what he thinks of him. “So what’s with all of you?”

“Soonyoung has been avoiding both Seungcheol and me since this shithole party began. We have no idea why because his headass said we were cool in the group chat.” Jihoon downs what’s left of Yoongi’s cup. 

Kyungsoo stops his screaming, eyes peering over at the other boys. “Jongin has set unrealistically high expectations for our relationship. It seems like everything I do means nothing to him.” Jihoon tosses him a pitiful look and Kyungsoo waves it off. 

“Jinyoung and I have a thing for Jaebum.” Youngjae sniffles, tears filling his eyes, “He was kissing some junior boy earlier.”

The boys shift their eyes over to Youngjae, an awkward silence filling the couch. Kyungsoo breaks it, frowning slightly, “Aren’t you dating Jinyoung?”

“Yeah.” Youngjae doesn't say anything else after that due to the tears running down his cheeks, and his soft sniffling.

Yoongi pulls him into a hug, mumbling softly, “It's okay. It's okay.”

“I think you should talk to Kai and make him see things from your perspective,” Jihoon says to Kyungsoo. “Just do little things that show him you love him. You don’t always have to be affectionate, but sometimes in a relationship it’s nice.”

“Just lock Soonyoung in a room then he'll have to talk to you.” Kyungsoo offers his own advice. “By the way Yoongi I don't think Hoseok is happy to be talking to those girls.”

“Yeah.” Youngjae wipes his tears, silent laughter leaving his lips, “He looks like he wants to be saved.”

Yoongi stares at Hoseok. The younger catches his gaze with a look of dread. He mouths help me and Yoongi laughs. He releases Youngjae and skips over to where Hoseok is. Jihoon isn’t too surprised when his cousin kisses Hoseok. He is surprised when he sits on his lap and deepens their kiss. The girls Hoseok was talking to excuse themselves with flushed faces. Hoseok laughs, whispering something in Yoongi's ear. The older flushes as Hoseok leads him upstairs. 

“I’m off to find Jongin.” Kyungsoo states.

“And I’m off to find Soonyoung.” Jihoon murmurs. Youngjae gives them a thumbs up and wishes them good luck.

 

Kyungsoo finds Jongin in the kitchen with his headphones on, scrolling through his headphones. He tugs on the younger’s shirtsleeve, catching his attention. “Can we uh talk?”

Jongin nods, following him into one of the guest rooms. Jongin offers him a smile, eyes shining slightly. Kyungsoo’s cheeks flush. It dawns on him that Jongin is the prettiest human being alive and he deserves everything. Kyungsoo doesn’t think he can give him that.

“I uh I’m not good with things like affection.” Kyungsoo fiddles with his fingertips. He looks everywhere but at Jongin, the boy he’s infatuated with. “So like sorry.”

Jongin’s eyes go soft, hands reaching for Kyungsoo’s. “That’s okay.” Kyungsoo doesn’t think it is. “But I just I want to hear you say you love me.”

Kyungsoo bites down on his lip, a sick feeling dancing in the pit of his stomach. Love doesn’t really mean anything to him. It’s just another word. Another problem to deal with. “I can’t.” There’s this look of heartache in Jongin’s eyes. Kyungsoo wants to apologize. Really he does, but he thinks he’s overused all his sorry. 

“Why not?” Jongin whispers. “You say it to Yeol all the time.”

“Are you Chanyeol?” 

“I guess not.” Jongin’s face falls, hands rolling up into fists. “Fuck you and fuck whatever this is. I'm done.” He stomps out of the room, leaving Kyungsoo to stare after him.

Kyungsoo makes his way downstairs, plopping back onto the couch. Youngjae hasn’t moved from his spot. A heavy sigh leaves Kyungsoo and he picks up the pillow he had from before, “I fucked up.”

 

Jihoon finds Soonyoung being shoved into a room by Seungcheol. Jihoon runs after them, huffing slightly. Soonyoung spares him a glance, but he doesn’t look happy and neither does Seungcheol.  Jihoon takes it upon himself to close the door and lock it. 

Soonyoung makes a move for the door but Seungcheol blocks his way, glaring. Soonyoung gives him a glare of his own. “Move.”

“No.” 

“What the hell is your problem?” Jihoon crosses his arms over his chest, annoyance dripping from his tone. “I thought we made nice. Why are you avoiding us again?”

Seungcheol nods in agreement. “If it's about your crush if it's fine. I'm not mad, Soonyoung.” Seungcheol steps forward, hand cupping the younger’s face. “Stop ignoring us.”

“I love you.” Soonyoung blinks tears back, forcing himself to back away from Seungcheol’s touch. He uses a hand to wipe at his tears, laughing softly. His heart wells up in his chest and Soonyoung hates feeling likes this. He spares a glance to Jihoon. The redhead has a frown on his face, eyes trained at the floor. Soonyoung looks back at Seungcheol. The older seemed surprised at the sudden confession. “I love you so much that it hurts, but you don't love me or even like me at least not the way I want you to. I want you to look at me the way you look at Jihoon, but that's never going to happen. It'll always be you and him. I wish I'd never met you because then I'd be spared all this heartache.”

“You don't mean that.” Jihoon murmurs. He thinks he’s in the same boat as Soonyoung because Seungcheol’s eyes go soft with the confession and he’s reaching for Soonyoung again. His hand holds tightly onto the blonde’s and Soonyoung gives him a blank stare. 

“Say you don't like me so I can move on.” 

“Soonyoung-”

“Just say it.”

Seungcheol spares a glance at Jihoon, a soft sigh leaving his lips. “I can't.”

Jihoon leaves the room ignoring Seungcheol's pleading to come back and Soonyoung's crying. He finds himself back on the couch next to Youngjae. Kyungsoo frowns at the tears streaming down Jihoon’s cheeks. Jihoon doesn't say anything as he buries his head into Youngjae’s chest.

“It's okay.” Youngjae murmurs, rubbing small circles on Jihoon's back. “You'll be okay.”

Jihoon doesn’t believe him. 

  
  
  



	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> y'all should follow my twitter at carrateen. just lemme know you're from a03 and I'll follow back~ also please support Holland and his new song Neverland! it's amazing also i'm gonna make a monsta x groupchat because i reference them alot in my fics

**TAEHYUNG PROTECTION SQUAD**

kooking,agustdick, whoresuck, yamjune, suckjin, taev,jimjams, leeji, nowold, bby, sungkwin, jeonging, suckmine, chul, mingme, juniper, handsoap, joshsoo, myunhoe, bagofluck,  kai, kingofchina, sueher, sedone, kyungdo, tall, bacon, zoomout, jungday, whyfan, luhunk, panda, kunpishook, gayeom, son, kram, yunja, jiny, jaebee

 

 **kram:** I've never known this many people in my life

 **kram:** but there is one thing that I know

 **kram:** whenever Lee Chan throws a party something always happen

 **kram:** last year some kids solved a 300 hundred year old conspiracy

 **son:** that was jooheon and his friends they wild tbh

 **kram:** this year jongin and kyungsoo, the golden couple, broke up

 **kram:** youngjae cried and like I didn't think he could cry

 **agustdick;** I got some good dicking

 **whoresuck:** das wassup

 **agustdick:** oh and Jihoon, Soonyoung, and Seungcheol are going through something right now

 **bby:** that entire scenario is literally all your fault

 **agustdick:** hey better now than later you feel

 **bby:** bruh

 **tall:** NHA HOLE UP

 **tall:** WHATCHU MEAN KYUNGSOO AND JONGIN BROKE UP

 **kyungdo:** as in we broke up you overgrown piece of shit

 **kingofchina:** oh he mad

 **juniper:**?????

 

 **juniper** has changed his name to **princeofchina**

 

 **kingofchina:** son???

 **princeofchina:** dad????

 **bagofluck:** y'all can't be deadass rn

 **kai:**?????

 **kai:** what the fuck???

 **kai:** when did Soo and I break up??

 **kyungdo:**???

 **kyungdo:** at the party when you stormed out??

 **kai:** WAIT BITCH YOU THOT WE BROKE UP BECAUSE WE HAD AN ARGUMENT?? ARE YOU OKAY IN THE HEAD??

 **kyungdo:** ME?? WBU YOU'RE THE ONE WHO SAID YOU WERE DONE WITH ME

 **kai:** THAT DON'T MEAN I WANNA BREAK UP WITH YOU

 **kai:** I WAS JUST MAD SMH YOU A WHOLE HEADASS

 **kai:** I just feel like sometimes you wish you were still with chanyeol and that just makes me feel a certain way

 **kai:** but I shouldn't be forcing you to act a certain way

 **kai:** I'm sorry I'll do better

 **kyungdo:** oh babe it's not your fault

 **kyungdo:** I'm sorry I can't be more affectionate but I'll try for you

 **kyungdo:** please don't compare yourself  to chanyeol he deadass some Yoda type creature

 **agustdick:** fr lil homey be messing with the force in his spare time

 **kyungdo:** I am one with the force and the force one with me ole headass

 **leeji:** dis his dick

**leeji:**

**bby:** OH MY GOD

 **agustdick:** I KNEW JIHOON WOULDN'T MISS A GOOD ASS ROAST

 **leeji:** I'm still mad

 **agustdick:** aw narts

 **tall:** I hate everyone in this chat

 **kyungdo:** anways Kai what I'm trying to say is I love you

 **kyungdo:** I'll always love you

 **kai:** UDGHBW I LIBE YOU TOO

 **sedone:** he's crying all over my shit and I am not happy

 **agustdick:** so Jihoon what happened between you and your boys?

 **leeji:** ion know bitch fuck boys they not shit

 **leeji:** apparently Seungcheol likes playing me for a fool

 **leeji:** so fuck him

 **chul:** I can't play for you something you already are

 **bby:** DAMN EVEN WHEN Y'ALL FIGHT YOU STILL GO IN FOR THE KILL, JESSUS

 **leeji:** fuck you cheol

 **leeji:** you handsome piece of shit

 **leeji:** If I didn't mean anything to you in the beginning you shouldn't have strung me along

 **chul:** you and Soonyoung are literally the same

 **chul:** I never said I didn't like you

 **leeji:** okay but you told Soonyoung you couldn't tell him that you didn't like him

 **kooking:** SMH

 **kooking:** you fucking with a fuckboi

 **chul:** the only fuckboi in this chat is Chan

 **suckmine:** wait what

 **bby:** YOIKES GOTTA BLAST

 **chul:** Jihoon i like you

 **chul:** and I like Soonyoung too

 **chul:** I can't go out with either of you if I'm interested in the other person that's not fair :/

 **chul:** I should have just said something in the beginning tbh. I hate making you and Soonyoung cry especially not over me. I'm sorry to the both of you

 **leeji:** you deadass just got like 300% more hot

 **leeji:** please let me have you children

 **agustdick:** oh my god

 **kram:** for as long as I have been in this chat I'm not even surprised

 **bagofluck:** none of use are tbh

 **nowold:** then go out with the both of us

 **chul:** what

 **nowold:** Jihoon and I like you and you like us

 **nowold:** so we'll all just go out

 **leeji:** will that even work if I have platonic feelings towards you

 **nowold:** don't worry about it

 **nowold:** I'm sure I'll get you to fall for me anyway

 **leeji:** I-

 **leeji:** okay

 **chul:** okay

 **nowold:** okay

 **son:** so what are we gonna do about youngjae

 **kram:** he hasn't been picking up my calls and left me on read

 **kram:** youngjae never leaves me on read

 **kunpishook:** jinyoung isn't picking up either

 **kunpishook:** they're all so dumb tbh

 **gayeom:** what the fuck

 **gayeom:** who the fuck are all these people

 **gayeom:** oh some of my friends are here!

 **gayeom;** THE FUCK YOU MEAN JAE CRIED

 **son:** you are so fucking late


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> b i t ch i live

**tall:** You wanna know what I find funny ??

**kyungdo:** your dick size 

**tall:** you stay making fun of my dick but i have evidence that says you love said dick

**leeji:** I find your hairline funny 

**tall:** I find how easy you are funny

**leeji:** aw narts 

**tall:** what I actually find funny is how much shit I get for cheating on Kyungsoo BUT he cheated on me too 

**agustdick:** YOU QRE LYING

**kram:** no one tell Jackson 

**kram:** he will die if he finds out 

**son:** UEHEHHW BITCH WHAT

**kyungdo:** yeah I cheated on him with kai 

**son:** BUT YOU'RE THE GOLDEN COUPLE

**son:** YOU MEAN MY SHIP WAS BUILT ON ADULTERY

**tall:** yes

**son:** das aigt as long as they still together 

**tall:** BRUH

**agustdick:** does baekhyun know??

**bacon:** yeah cause I'm the one who set kyungsoo and jongin up

**kingofchina:** for those who are confused 

**kingofchina:** basically kyungsoo and Chanyeol were basically what you'd call fuck Buddies. At one point in their relationship they were madly in love but eventually the spark just died so it left them to fucking around with no feelings

**kingofchina:** now enter baekhyun

**kingofchina:** chanyeol started talking about him alot like alot alot

**kingofchina:** the rest of us were a bit salty that we had to deal with kyungsoo who kept on complaining about their boring relationship and Chanyeol who was awestruck by baekhyun

**kingofchina:** we then decided let's get chanyeol and baekhyun together so kyungsoo will leave chanyeol and we'll be left alone 

**wifan:** it literally didn't go like that at all

**wifan:** turns out chanyeol was fucking baekhyun for like a month or so before we had this idea, but like at the same time baekhyun had introduced kyungsoo to Jongin and then they started fucking 

**wifan:** before any of us knew it Chanyeol and Kyungsoo broke up and had gotten together with the boys they were sleeping with behind each other's back

**son:** y'all wild 

**whoresuck:** this entire thing has me fucked up

**chul:** same tho 

**panda:** how do you think we felt when this happened?

**kai:** alteast we're all good friends tho 

**bacon:** tbh 

**kyungdo:** nah I can't stand chanyeol cockatoo headass

**tall:** I can't stand you either you egg tart bitch

**chul:** why would try to break up your friends and set one of them up with someone else??

**wifan:** foreplay

**chul:** that don't even make sense 

**suckmine:** this is nice and all but could someone explain to me what cheol meant by chan being a fuckboi??

**joshsoo:** what is there to explain?? He a fuckboi

**nowold:** smh can't believe my best friend got with a fuckboi 

**bby:** it’s funny cause last time I checked Soonyoung you were one of my flings

**bagofluck:** LMFAOOOO

**princeofchina:** BIEEIE EXPOSED!1!!

**nowold:**

**suckmine:** tell me he lying 

**bby:** who you think introduced me to you??

**leeji:** you set your best friend up with a fuckboi you slept with

**nowold:** in my defense i didn't think they'd actually get together

**bby:** I'm just that charming 

**bby:** Seokmin babe you have nothing to worry about you're the only one for me

**suckmine:** that's exactly what a fuckboi would say 

**bby:** not even gonna lie 

**bby:** I use that line a lot

**suckmine:** YEIWIEHVE BOI

**bby:** but I mean it this time!! You make my kokoro go doki doki

**agustdick:** ah yes I see 

**agustdick:** by switching his love talk from Korean to Japanese Lee Chan has validated his feelings however

**suckmine:** that don't mean shit to me tho 

**agustdick:** yes there it is 

**agustdick:** Seokmin is known for this specialty

**agustdick:** ..... Bullshit repellent

**agustdick:** I've only heard stories but witnessing this up close it's amazing

**yamjune:** what the hell are you doing 

**agustdick:** commentary

**suckjin:** hi namjoon :) are you free today?

**yamjune:** you're still talking to me??

**kooking:** why wouldn't he??

**son:** namjoon threw up on his dick

**jimjams:** LMFAOOAOAOAOOA BIRCH GIUEBAHS YOU DEY LIE

**yamjune:** JAFKSON NO ONE WQS SPOSED TO KNOW 

**son:** ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

**suckjin:** dude it's cool I wasn't mad 

**suckjin:** i shouldn't have forced so much cock in your mouth

**agustdick:** I KNEW SOMEONE WAS FUCKING IN THE ROOM NEXT TO OURS HOBI

**whoresuck:** I didn't really care 

**whoresuck:** I was more interested in how pretty you looked from just a little kissing

**agustdick:** you best stop that for I fall for you 

**whoresuck:** you telling me you haven't fallen already?

**taev:** N E WAYS 

**taev:** we should do something this weekend :)

**leeji:** no I'm good

**jimjams:** IF TAEHYUNG WANTS TO HANG THIS WEEKEND WE DAMN WELL GONNA HANG THIS WEEKEND

**zoomin:** A LITTLE LOUDER FOR THE PEOPLE IN THE BACK

**jimjams:** THIS IS THE TAEHYUNG PROTECTION SQUAD

**zoomin:** NOT THE BE A BITCH SQUAD

**gayeom:** man fuck y'all and your protection squad 

**son:** oh he lives 

**gayeom:** WAT Y'ALL DO TO MY SON YOUNGJAE

**bummie:** what happened to jae??

**kunpishook:** scroll up and read the chat 

**bummie:** you must be on a some crack shit if you think imma scroll up and read three hundred messages of pure bullshit 

**kram:** how rude 

**son:** youngjae is sad cause you kissed a boy at a party and he likes you and so does Jinyoung

**bummie:** ???? What????

**jinny:** OH MY FOS THAT'S WHY HES SAD?? 

**gayeom:** HOW DARE YOU HURT MY SON TURN ON YO LOCATION FAM

**bummie:** nah fam u good

**bummie:** and I was kissing jinyoung at the party

**son:** what

**kram:** what

**kunpishook:** what

**gayeom:** WHAT

**bummie:** uh yeah 

**bummie:** we had this long ass discussion about him and youngjae liking me and I was like ‘yeah that's cool we can date or something’ and he got really happy so he kissed me

**bummie:** the only other person I kiss at parties is scoops 

**chul:** das me 

**yunja:** so you mean you like me? and Jinyoung?

**bummie:** yes I like you and Jinyoung

**yunja:** ojkaushw

**bummie:** ???? 

**jinny:** he's probably crying

**bummie:** mkay I'll be over with hugs and kisses 

**son:** group hug!!

**taev:** I hear we all hanging out youngjae's :)

**jinny:** oh no 


End file.
